Sjabloon:Mahjarrat portal
|- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Afbeelding | Naam | Geslacht | Status | Zijde | Verschijning | Informatie |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | Bestand:Akthanakos detail.png | Akthanakos | Man | Levend | Zaros | Enakhra's Lament | Mahjarrat die duizenden jaren heeft opgesloten in een gedaante van een Bone guard. Is in een grote rivaliteit strijd met Enakhra. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | Bestand:Azzanadra_chatface.png | Azzanadra | Man | Levend | Zaros | Desert Treasure, The Temple at Senntisten | Eén van de krachtigste Mahjarrat. Werd de kampioen genoemd van Zaros genoemd. Is zeer gevreesd onder de Mahjarrat en was voor duizenden jaren opgesloten in een piramide in de woestijn. na zijn ontsnapping uit zijn gevangenis weet hij de Senntisten Temple te herrijzen van de grond en communicatie te krijgen met Zaros. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Bilrach | Man | Levend | Onbekend | The Curse of Arrav (vermeldt) | Een Mahjarrat met gemiddelde krachten. Veel spelers geloven dat hij Nomad is, aangezien hij veel op een Mahjarrat lijkt en energie krijgt van zielen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | Bestand:Enakhra.PNG | Enakhra | Vrouw | Levend | Zamorak | Enakhra's Lament | De grote rivaal van Akthanakos en de enige bekende vrouwelijke Mahjarrat die nog leeft. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | Bestand:Hazeel hoofd.png | Hazeel | Man | Levend of dood (hangt af welke zijde de speler gekozen heeft) | Zamorak | Hazeel Cult | De neef van Zamorak en voormalig heerser over Kandarin. Werd verslagen in de Fourth Age, maar spelers hebben de mogelijkheid om hem weer tot leven te roepen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Jhallan | Man | Levend | Zaros | Tale of the Muspah | Een Mahjarrat met lage krachten. Zat duizenden jaren opgesloten in een blok ijs. Wordt vervolgens gered door de speler en zal zich in de slaapstand zetten dicht bij het ritueel steen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | Bestand:General_Khazard_Head.png | Khazard | Man | Undead | Zamorak | Fight Arena, Shadow sword | Een Mahjarrat die vermoord wordt in de Fight Arena quest waardoor hij in het schaduwen rijk belandt. Hij is in het beheer van een groot leger dat op het moment oorlog voert tegen de Gnomes. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Kharshai | Man | Onbekend | Onbekend | Desert Treasure (vermeldt) | Een Mahjarrat gemiddelde krachten. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Lamistard | Man | Dood | Onbekend | The Curse of Arrav (vermeldt) | Bouwde een tunnel onder het ritueel steen waardoor hij tegen de geheime basis van Zemouregal aan stuitte. Werd uitgeschakeld tijdens het zestiende ritueel. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | Bestand:Lucien hoofd.png | Lucien | Man | Levend | Zamorak | Temple of Ikov, While Guthix Sleeps | De Mahjarrat die de Staff pf Armadyl wist te bemachtigen en de Stone of Jas stal om waarschijnlijk de krachten van Zamorak te absorberen om zelf ook een god te worden. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Mizzarch | Man | Dood | Onbekend | The Curse of Arrav (vermeldt) | Was uitgeschakeld tijdens het vijftiende ritueel. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Palkeera | Vrouw | Dood | Onbekend | The Curse of Arrav (vermeldt) | De moeder van General Khazard. Is overleden door een onbekende reden. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Ralvash | Man | Dood | Onbekend | The Curse of Arrav (vermeldt) | Was uitgeschakeld tijdens het zeventiende ritueel. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Sliske | Man | Levend | Zaros | Geen | De Mahjarrat die de Barrows Brothers hun uitrusting gaf en ze stimuleerde om te gaan vechten. Na hun dood bracht hij de Barrows brothers weer tot leven als de Undead. Hij zal zich volgens Azzandra niet verschuilen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Wahisietel | Man | Levend | Onbekend |''The Curse of Arrav'' (vermeldt) | Een Mahjarrat met gemiddelde krachten. Er wordt gelooft dat hij Ali the Wise is, aangezien je met Ali the Wise de woorden kan omdraaien tot Wahisietel. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | Bestand:Zemouregal gezicht.png | Zemouregal | Man | Levend | Zamorak | Defender of Varrock, Shield of Arrav (vermeldt), The Curse of Arrav (vermeldt) | De Mahjarrat die Varrock tijdens de Fourth Age aanviel, en verslagen werd. Hij doodde Arrav en bracht hem weer tot leven en vervolgens viel hij Varrock voor een tweede keer aan waar hij weer verslagen werd. Hij vluchtte naar The North. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Zamorak (voormalige Mahjarrat, nu een God) | Man | Levend | n.v.t | Veel quests | De Mahjarrat die Zaros versloeg en zijn krachten absorbeerde waardoor hij zich verklaarde als een god. Wer na de God Wars door Guthix verbannen uit Gielinor. |}